


KnB Drabble Collection

by ssol00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssol00/pseuds/ssol00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of unrelated drabbles. The pairing is KagaAo. Sometimes there will be hints of other pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crying

**Author's Note:**

> In which Aomine is messed up, and Kagami isn't. But in some ways, Kagami is messed up, and Aomine isn't.

Taiga didn't cry. It was a waste of time. He had always been a rather practical kid, and reasoned that tears never got you anywhere. If anything, it was a sign of weakness. Vulnerability. He never understood how anyone could feel better after crying, because it was never like that for him. His experiences with tears were few and far between, and always tinged with anger and frustration. He eventually got used to tightening his emotions into a small, insignificant ball and tossing it into the corner of his heart until it would eventually be forgotten.

He knew Alex worried about him sometimes. She often said that one day, his emotions would come right back and bite him in the ass, but Taiga didn't believe her. True, the whole thing with Tatsuya had ended up blowing up in his face, but that was different. Taiga hadn't been the one to stir things up. That was all Tatsuya's doing.

There were some things that would never resurface - like his mom, for example, and Taiga was perfectly fine with that. He hadn't cried when she left, and he hadn't cried over it since.

Some would call it denial. Taiga thought it was closer to compartmentalizing his feelings. Maybe it wasn't exactly healthy, but it worked. He could take hits better than most people, and he knew people relied on him to be like that. It was a good feeling, being needed.

For some reason, he thought that Aomine was the same way, because he could recognize how he steeled his eyes and set his tightened his jaw whenever something bad happened. But in time, he also noticed that Aomine was terrible at just letting things go. He pretended he was okay, but you could see as clear as day that whatever he was trying to ignore what was tormenting him.

It annoyed Taiga. He didn't understand how Aomine couldn't see how simple everything was. If something was broken, you fixed it. You didn't waste time blaming yourself and over and over again until you were stricken with self-loathing and fear. You removed yourself from the situation. You tackled it from a different angle. If nothing worked, you let things go and moved on. That was how life worked.

The worst part was Aomine didn't seem to realize any of this, and he lashed out whenever Taiga tried to point out the obvious. Eventually, Taiga learned that you had to trick Aomine into coming out of his hole. It took a lot of hand holding and sometimes, not-so-nice shoves into the right direction, but Taiga didn't mind too much. It was something he was good at, and again, it was nice to feel needed.

He found out that unlike him, Aomine did cry. Or at least, used to cry, before he became emotionally constipated. He never cried in front of Taiga, though. Taiga heard about it secondhand through Kuroko, and once, through Momoi.

Maybe it was a good thing for Aomine that he didn't cry anymore; after all, Taiga didn't believe in tears - but every now and then, Taiga had an uneasy feeling that things might be different for Aomine. When Taiga was frustrated, he blew off the steam through basketball. From what Taiga understood, basketball was the main reason why Aomine was frustrated.

He kept the thought carefully tucked away, because it wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He couldn't _make_ Aomine cry. Besides, chances were that he felt the same way about tears as Taiga did.

 

* * *

 

And then came the day he saw Aomine cry. It happened when Taiga had been least expecting it, right after they had sex for the first time. At first, Taiga thought he was seeing things, but it became apparent by the way Aomine was resolutely turning his head away and hunching up his shoulders. Taiga could tell that he was trying to hide it by the way he was breathing, slowly, through his nose, but then a hiccup escaped and with it, a raw, ugly sound.

Taiga had no idea what to do with the situation. He had always hated tears, and because he had always distanced himself from them, he was stumped. It wasn't as if he could shove them away to a remote corner, like he did whenever his own emotions threatened to overwhelm him. He wasn't like Kuroko, who seemed to know how to comfort people when they were distressed. Inadvertently, he remembered how Kuroko had patted Momoi's head when she burst into tears and wondered how Aomine would react if he tried to do the same thing.

It was awkward, because they were still naked and Taiga's dick was half hard because he was teenager in bed with someone he was in love with, and there was nothing he could do about that. He snaked his arm around Aomine and after hesitating for a moment, started patting his head. He felt Aomine stiffen, but he resolutely kept at it, at one point, putting so much force into it that he felt Aomine's head give way for a second, but he really couldn't stop now that he had started.

Aomine turned to stare at him with a strange look on his face. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

"What are you doing?"

Taiga answered with a frustrated huff, "I honestly don't know. But I'm not trying to get into your pants or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I just, can't stand your crying."

He saw Aomine's eyes cloud over and something told him that he had said the wrong thing, and that Aomine didn't understand again. He rushed through, "I don't mean that you shouldn't cry. I mean I don't want you to. I mean, I want you to cry, but I don't want you to want to cry. Fuck. I don't know. Fucking hell."

Aomine made a strangled noise that sounded like a snort and a wheeze.

"And here I was feeling like a royal idiot, but you really give me a run for my money, don't you Kagami?"

"Hey."

Taiga pressed his head against Aomine's and bumped their legs together. He felt Aomine's lashes flutter against his skin and the long shuddery breath that followed.

"Hey."

He took hold of his hand under the covers and squeezed it.

He wondered what made Aomine so sad, even now, when everything was better with Taiga there to challenge him, push and prod him so things wouldn't stay stagnant. The more Taiga got to know Aomine, the more he appreciated that Aomine was different. He spent long, quiet hours without saying a word, brooding over an insignificant problem that Taiga would have bulldozed through without a second thought. He was sharp, and noticed things most people wouldn't bother with. He didn't do well with packaging his feelings away, and maybe Taiga needed to understand this part of him better.

Maybe some people just needed to cry.

"You laugh now, but I'm going to make you cry like a baby someday, Kagami."

"I'm not laughing, you dickhead. And good luck with that, I don't do it. Crying."

He felt Aomine fix his gaze on him, and his heart jumped when he saw how intense his eyes were, almost as if they were staring right through his soul. Aomine had that effect on him sometimes, and Taiga found himself looking away after a moment. He felt inexplicably exposed, and some of his bravado chipped away under Aomine's quiet scrutiny.

He felt Aomine's hand against his face. His fingers were rough, but his touch was soft and gentle. His voice was low and serious. "You don't, huh."

Enough was enough. Taiga slid his hand under and pressed it firmly between Aomine's legs so there was no question to the nature of his touch this time. He felt Aomine hitch his breath and harden.

"I thought you said, you... you weren't trying to get into my - pants," Aomine breathed out. Taiga grinned and lifted Aomine's leg up to fiddle with the still loose opening. "Well technically, no. After all, you're not wearing any." In secret, he let out a little sigh of relief. Something about the way the other conversation had been going ruffled him the wrong way. It seemed like Aomine was distracted, for now.

He said in a low voice, "You can do me if you want, but you're still ready to go, so -" He carefully nudged in and felt Aomine reflexively tighten around him. Aomine let out an embarrassed moan, "Ugh, sex is so weird. Nothing like porn."

They spent the rest of the night making right their first time. It was good at first and then it got better, and maybe even great.

But afterwards, for once Taiga ended up being the one who couldn't sleep, with too many thoughts running through his head. He stared at Aomine's sleeping face, tracing his fingers over his eyelids over and over, glad they were closed, for now.


	2. Dr. Kagami and Dr. Aomine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami - Trauma Surgery  
> Aomine - Reconstructive Plastic Surgery

Taiga swore under his breath as his pager beeped for the third time in the last five minutes. He was in a foul mood. He had been up all night, called to evaluate _stupid_ things like a kinked IV pole and a mysterious beeping noise coming from a patient's heart monitor. He skimmed over the number and gritted his teeth when he saw the number. It was Aomine from Plastics. Of course it was. The other two pages had been from him too, the impatient bastard.

He hated the fact that he had Aomine's number memorized. Even more annoying was the fact that Aomine never had a clue when Taiga called, even though the Trauma service probably contacted Plastics at least every other day. Aomine was notoriously horrible about returning pages, to the point that most services just contacted his trusty underling, Sakurai, when they wanted to reach him. You would think he would grant other doctors the same luxury, but no, he was as impatient as fuck when he was the one who had to play pager tag.

Taiga punched out Aomine's number and barked out, "What!" before Aomine could say anything.

"Someone's cranky today. And fucking slow, but then again you're always slow, Dr. Kagami."

Taiga was about to let loose a few choice expletives when Aomine cut him short.

"You said you wanted to observe this case, didn't you? We're starting in OR 9."

Taiga's eyes widened. This was the teenager who had come in a couple days ago, an unrestrained driver of a motor vehicle accident. Taiga had already operated on him himself, an exploratory laparotomy to control his bleeding. Unfortunately, the boy also had a good chunk of his leg muscle torn out, and Plastic Surgery had taken over the case since then.

"I thought your attending hates observers in the field."

Aomine drawled out, "He does. But he's sweet on me and I asked him for this particular favor. He's even going to let you join in the case. Oh, and by the way, everything's clear with your attending. He's going to cover you for a few hours. Leave that shithole and come here."

Taiga should have been thrilled that he had the opportunity to ditch the trauma bay, and get a few hours of operating time no less, but something about what Aomine said irked him. He thought of Aomine's attending, Harasawa Katsunori, the annoyingly good-looking plastic surgeon who did indeed have a soft spot for Aomine. It was part of the reason why Aomine stirred up so much trouble; Harasawa pretty much let him do whatever he wanted.

There were unsavory rumors surrounding Harasawa and his star pupil, which Taiga resolutely ignored until now, because it was just plain gross. Harasawa was a good twenty plus years older than Aomine and it made him nauseous to think anything was going on between them.

"You didn't sleep your way into that did you?"

Taiga knew he was being extremely unprofessional and borderline crude, but it was still worth it to hear Aomine drop his superior facade and sputter like an awkward teenager.

"What the hell, Kagami!?"

"People talk, you know. You could practically run your own TV show with all the gossip between you and, well... everyone in the hospital, basically."

It was partly true. Mostly because Aomine was gorgeous - and a brilliant surgeon with a sharp tongue who had a way of setting things in motion. Personally, Taiga didn't believe most of the rumors, save for the one that implicated Aomine with Dr. Momoi, the beautiful and talented neurologist who also happened to be Aomine's childhood best friend.

Taiga thought bitterly that it would be any day now that he would hear the nurses lament that Dr. Aomine was taken. Aomine was already insufferable the way he was. Taiga didn't think he could stand Aomine strutting around the hospital with a beautiful woman attached to his arm and beautiful children waiting for him at home. Taiga vaguely registered that he was being petty, but to hell with that. He was an overworked resident who went home to an empty apartment, and he was too fucking tired to even _think_ about getting laid.

"You... don't believe any of that, do you?"

Maybe it was the bad connection, but Aomine's voice sounded small and uncertain. Taiga sighed and ruffled his hair. It was true Aomine was an asshole most of the time, but he had just done Taiga a huge favor. He didn't deserve this from Taiga, not right now, at least.

"Not really. Maybe. I don't know, it's not really any of my business, is it?"

He heard a sharp laugh at the end of the line and was going to ask about it when Aomine muttered out, "You really are fucking slow. I don't know why I bother with you, Dr. Kagami."

Taiga bristled and was about to bark out what the hell Aomine was playing at when he felt something hard bump against his shoulder. He turned around and his eyes met sharp, blue ones, slightly narrowed, with a displeased crease about the eyebrows. Aomine looked perfect, as usual, and for the umpteenth time Taiga wondered how he managed to look so radiant when he was on the same schedule as Taiga, waking up at the crack of dawn and heading home well after dark.

Aomine's cool voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Hey. We'll talk about this later. For now, get your ass on the move on. We have a patient on the operating table waiting for your capable hands."

Aomine took lead, striding through the corridors with large, unhurried steps. Still annoyed, Taiga shouted behind him, "You could have just as easily done the whole case with your own fucking capable hands. Why are you letting me in on this, anyway!"

When Aomine suddenly stopped in his tracks, Taiga knocked straight into him and instinctively reached out to grab him before he tripped and fell. Unfortunately, Aomine was heavy and Taiga couldn't stop them from falling, although he did make sure both of them landed on their back rather than their front. They ended up tangled in a heap on the floor and Taiga tightened his grip around Aomine's waist, checking to make sure he hadn't landed on his hands. A chill ran down his spine when he thought what could have happened. What was the idiot thinking? Didn't he have any idea what his hands were worth?

"Let go of me."

Taiga was about to mutter what an ungrateful bastard Aomine was - he could have landed on his wrists if it hadn't been for Taiga - but then he noticed that Aomine's face looked strange. Something was different, and he couldn't place his finger on it.

"I said, _let go_." People were starting to stare and Aomine promptly elbowed his arm into Taiga's stomach, almost knocking the wind off of him. He started walking away without looking back, and something about the way he ducked his head, something about the angle of his shoulders signaled to Taiga that Aomine was... embarrassed?

It suddenly hit him what had looked so off about Aomine's face a moment ago - it had been subtle, but Taiga was almost sure of it now. Aomine had been _blushing_.

Taiga stared dumbfounded at Aomine's retreating back. He could convince himself now that yes, even Aomine's ears looked pinker than usual.

He felt something unfurl in his stomach, and the sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. He put two and two together, and he realized that maybe, just _maybe_ Aomine had good reason to complain he was slow. God, he really was slow, wasn't he? But how could he have known? Someone who looked as smooth and polished as Aomine was expected to have better flirting skills than a grade school kid.

Taiga grinned and ran to catch up with Aomine. He had no idea what was going to happen between them, but he knew he had the upper hand for once.

Oh, he was going to have fun making Dr. Aomine suffer.

 


End file.
